The reason I'm Here
by kyle-kunn
Summary: maka x black star Maka has been in love with black star for a while and doesn't know how to say it, till black star rocks her world


**My first story :L**

**soul eater, Maka x Black star**

**"talking"**

_**'thinking'**_

**chapter one..**

**the Sofa..**

* * *

She had feelings for black star for a while now, didn't have the courage to tell him. She's been hiding her feeling for the guy. She loved his blue spiky hair, and his strong muscular arms. how he would brag about how better he is than every one else. Maka couldn't resist.

One day all the guys were going to hang out at the beach, leaving maka to clean the house. as normal she would sit on the couch and watch t.v. As she kicked her legs up on the counter and watched t.v. "How boring...why am I'm still here..'_ she signed and turned to the door. 'What if he came over and stayed for a while...oh black star...' _she shook her head in confusion as if shes trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

her heart skipped when she heard the door flew open, hearing a loud scream "Helllloooo maka!" in a musical tone as if they were singing. her face lit up to see black star's face again, his blue hair and smooth yet loud voice.

"Black star!" she jumped off the sofa smiled at the boy. he walked over to the sofa where she was standing. he than leaned over to pick up a sun screen bottle from under the counter. "this is what we missed!" he smiled and gave a thumbs up to maka. she than frowned, she sat back down and looked at the t.v.

"maka?..." he looked down at the sad little girl. he sat next to her. ' _whats gotten in to her? did I say something wrong?'_

Maka than smiled and looked at the cheerful boy. "Y-yes?" she said with a uneasy tone. Black star than sat the sun screen down on the counter, he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Don't lie to me maka, we've been friends for the longest and you can trust me. come on, I mean I AM the black star!" he gave a cocky smile making maka giggle.

She than looked away, facing the window. ' _I should say something...something to let him know I have feelings for him...' _she clinched her knuckles "Black star I- " before she can say anything another knock on the door stopped her. the door slowly opened and a small laughter came from the other side. soul walked in "hey Black Star, did you get th-" he stopped when he seen black stars arm around maka.

"Am I'm interrupting something?" he smiled and pointed to the sun screen. Black star threw the sun screen to soul. "Nope! just chilling with maka!" Black star pulled maka close to him. maka was speechless she didn't know what to say. She just looked up at the blue haired boy. thinking of how beautiful he is and how close she is to him.

As soon as soul walked out the room, Black star released maka from out of his arms and smiled looking at her. '_you can tell me anything...he said...' _she blushed as she started to speak, "Black star I..I..." her words were scattered through her head. she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. she paused thinking of things to say, looking down at her hands.

"Black St-" She was silenced by his lips, her heart raced with fear and pleasure. she didn't know what to do, but feel his soft lips against her's. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt a warm feeling on her back, It was Black stars hand. Embracing her close, so close he felt her heart racing, her chest feeling uneasy and hands shaking.

He than pulled back On the kiss. Her eyes still closed, he chuckled as her eyes are slowly opening. "I've known you had a thing for me maka. It was very obvious, soul even known about it.." he said softly rubbing her cheek. "How...I've never told anyone!" He laughed and looked into her eyes She than realized that he was leaning in for another, she accepted another kiss.

'_can't believe this!...can't believe this! '_arguing with herself back and fourth. she than felt herself being picked up. "Black star?!" she panicked. Black star was lifting her up off the sofa. "you have a bedroom right?.." he said walking down the hallway. "well yes of course...It's to your right..." she blushed. Black star was so fit and muscular he was carrying her without a problem, she was like a feather to him. He softly kissed her while opening the door which lead to maka's bedroom. She could't believe it, not one bit! she kept telling herself that its a dream, that she fell asleep on the sofa!

He softly laid her on the bed, he was still standing up. Taking off his shirt maka started to blush while turning away. he than leaned in to kiss her neck. "What I-if...soul..w-walks in?.." she mumbled loud enough so he could hear. he smirked and lifted up her shirt showing off her beautiful slender body. "Than he would see this lovely body of your's.." he played around with her small hard nipples while she moaned a little. Black star than licked it, pleasing her more. "Oh! Black star!" it slipped out as she covered her mouth as it was an accident. "no maka, I love your lovely voice..moan more" his warm hand slid under her skirt while the other playing with her pink adorable nipple.

Maka was enjoying herself. She couldn't help but moan every time Black Star pleased her, she wanted more. she than felt her skirt sliding off. "Black star..y-your going to far..." she said blushing, But they both know she was lying. she wanted more of Black Star and she didn't want him to stop, not even for a second. he than let go of the skirt and listen to maka orders. "I'm sorry maka.." he sat on the bed and watched maka as she sat up, still shirtless and skirt half way down her leg. Black star was shirtless too.

"Black star..I'm sorry. I wanted you to continue...but...I don't know if i'm ready.." she looked down at her legs, arching them. Black star couldn't keep his eyes off of her legs, as if she was seducing him. "I'm ready when your ready" Black star said while still looking at her legs. '_I think she wants me to attack her...her legs are flawless...so perfect..so...AWESOME...'_ he looked back up at her and smiled "we should...try later..when your ready maka.." he smiled and leaped off the bed. Maka felt a slight feeling of regret. She should of ripped off his clothes and pleasured him. she sat on her bed as she heard the front door open and shut. she missed him already. she missed his body close to her's, the sweet kisses on her neck and sweet kisses from him. she missed the Black star

'_we should try again later'_ Black star was on his knees outside of the apartment door, regretting everything. he stood up and ran out the main door to the streets, carrying his shirt across his shoulders and belt buckle undone. "maybe next time... My dear maka.."

Yup there's going to be a next chapter. :D ~ Le Kunn


End file.
